thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharak-Rhun
Kharak-Rhun The massive stone structure known as Kharak-Rhun hangs in space before you. A thick haze of smoke pouring from smokestacks obscures the immense stone visage of a dwarf carved onto the crater pocked surface. Translating to Enduring Power in the common tongue, this citadel is the last, best hope for the dwarves to reclaim their lost prosperity and heritage. Major Districts Sardonyx Constructed from red and black quartz, Sardonyx is the fortress of Lord Volkin Hamlin and the most influential people on the citadel. Overlooking the rest of the citadel from it’s high perch near the cavern ceiling, few dwarves will ever have the opportunity to visit it’s glistening halls. Here, Volkin meets with the Council to discuss the future of the citadel and indeed the dwarven race as a whole. Steamworks & Reservoir Here, the huge banks of machines that run the citadel operate around the clock. Using waterwheels and boilers with water supplied from the reservoir above, power is provided for the forges, furnaces, smelteries, and other devices that make life on the citadel possible. Systems of pipes and conveyors assisted by the gravity-manipulating magics of Grav labourers distribute water, power and supplies to the different districts of Kharak-Rhun. The spelljamming rune forges can be found just beyond the main steamworks, requiring more than a hundred dwarves working nonstop to move the gigantic stone citadel through space. The Zocalo A huge stone platform in the centre of the cavern that acts as the central public area of the citadel. Impressive murals and reliefs cover the outer area, depicting various dwarven legends and tales of glory. Thick stone bridges intricately carved connect the zocalo to the other districts. Atop the platform is a market area and many central government buildings, as well as the city guard’s main fort. Located within the platform itself are a large number of mostly middle class businesses and homes.The Armstrong’s make their home and business here on one of the lower levels of the Zocalo. One of the most notable features of the Zocalo is the stone garden where Volkin proudly displays his collection of dwarven artifacts for all to see. The center piece is an array of five pillars designed specifically for the Five Great Tools. Volkin has collected the Shaping Hammer, the Anvil of Songs, and the Brutal Pick, though the displays for the Eartheart Forge and the Axe of the Dwarven Lords remain empty… Hammerfast Perhaps one of Volkin’s most controversial decisions, Hammerfast is a symbol of Volkin’s ability to reclaim dwarven history and unite it’s disparate people. A famous city and mausoleum full of legend, the whole city was transplanted from the Nentir Vale onto the citadel. Not wanting to damage the complex network of tombs beneath the surface, the large chunk of earth was suspended by thick metal chains to the cavern walls. The walled city has become a religious centre for the people of the citadel, and a place to reflect on one's ancestors and heritage. However, to this day the mostly non-spelljamming people of the Nentir Vale have no explanation for the city that simply vanished one night... Mounthame A complex network of buildings and scaffold built into the side of the cliff and leading into an even more complex series of tunnels beyond. The bulk of the citadel’s population lives here, particularly labourers from the steamworks. Not the wealthiest area of the citadel by far, but most live comfortable if simple lives as workers and labourers, a necessary element to keep the citadel operating. The Garnetcask Brewery’s tavern is located here. The Underdark When Volkin declared he would unite all dwarves, he meant ALL dwarves, and invited a duergar colony to join his citadel. Though trust is difficult and tensions always high between the dark dwarves and their cousins, the duergar are industrious and perform a large portion of the forging and metalwork on the citadel. The duergar primarily live in a city known as Stonemaw, a heavily industrial city always covered by a thick smog.